Caresses
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Tsuna a un petit problème avec Natsu, et Enma n'y semble pas étranger... Cadeau pour BakaUshi


**Titre: Caresses. (_Seul qui m'ait paru convenable_...)**

**Auteur : Ann O'Neem.**

**Résumé : Tsuna a un petit problème avec Natsu, et Enma n'y semble pas étranger... Cadeau pour BakaUshi, désolée pour le retard !**

**Couple(s) : Principalement 0027, allusions à D18, RC et je pense que c'est tout.**

**1) Cet Os est avant tout un cadeau à BakaUshi. Après tout ce temps, je te l'offre enfin. **

**2) Heu..., j'ai vraiment duré à écrire cet OS, soyez gentils et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**C'est tout, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>*~ <strong>Caresses<strong> ~_*

Les doigts s'aventurèrent sous son menton. Il frissonna et leva légèrement la tête pour accentuer la caresse. Fermant de plaisir les yeux, il ne manqua néanmoins pas l'air enragé du jeune homme assis en face de lui.

« _Sale bête_ » entendit-il lorsque les doigts se dirigèrent vers son ventre et qui se laissa faire.

Amusé, il joua le jeu et se leva pour aller se poser sur les genoux du possesseur des doigts. En face de lui, Sawada Tsunayoshi s'étrangla.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Voilà une question qui traversait souvent l'esprit du jeune adolescent. Comment se faisait-il que la sale bête, autrefois loyale et pure, était désormais à la solde de ce garçon ?

La dite sale bête sembla entendre ses pensées et ronronna encore plus fort. Tsuna sursauta en remarquant qu'elle s'était nonchalamment étendue sur l'entièreté des genoux de son ami.

« _Oh non_ » gémit-il intérieurement en sentant soudain une légère caresse sur le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « _Tout mais pas ça !_ »

Le _ça_ en question était le fait que les mains parcouraient maintenant les flancs de l'animal, allant jusqu'aux côtes pour remonter ensuite aux oreilles.

Un ronronnement puissant s'éleva dans la pièce tandis que Tsuna se ratatinait sur place, le visage rouge comme une tomate ayant eu un coup de soleil.

Puis, le charme se brisa, une voix déchira le silence jusqu'alors bercé par les ronronnements du félin.

« Tsuna-kun, ça va ? Tu es tout rouge. »

Tsuna sursauta à nouveau et tenta de faire disparaître sa gêne. Pour cela, il baissa rapidement la tête et se concentra sur ses poings crispés sur son pantalon. Devant lui, son nouvel ami, Kozato Enma, le regardait avec inquiétude. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, le jeune Sawada n'avait cessé de marmonner et de s'agiter. De plus, il avait une rougeur suspecte sur ses joues qui laissait entendre qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Enma soupira en voyant l'entêtement du japonais à regarder ses mains et se leva sans un bruit. Dérangé de sa sieste, Natsu, le lionceau de Tsuna, sauta sur le sol de la chambre en laissant échapper un bruit de mécontentement.

Ce fut ce mouvement qui fit lever brusquement la tête du futur Vongola Decimo. Il leva la tête si rapidement qu'Enma ne put que le contempler avec surprise lorsqu'elle heurta la sienne avec force. Les deux adolescents finirent sur le sol en se tenant chacun leur tête entre leurs mains pour soulager leur douleur. Enfin, chassant les légères larmes de douleurs qui avaient osé perler, Tsuna reprit ses esprits et s'empressa d'aider son ami à se relever.

Une fois debout, Enma regarda son ami en silence. Assez gêné par le fait que l'autre garçon l'observe, Tsuna gigota nerveusement sur place avant de se tourner avec satisfaction vers Natsu. Il avait trouvé de quoi distraire suffisamment Kozato pour qu'il ait le temps de faire disparaître les gênantes traces de son problème. Ainsi, il saisit le lion par la peau du coup et le plaça dans ses bras. Tout cela sous les yeux indécis d'Enma qui ne comprenait réellement pas ce que l'autre pouvait bien avoir en tête.

« Je... » commença Tsuna en se creusant les méninges pour trouver une idée de génie et sortir de ce pétrin « Je dois aller nourrir Natsu, je reviens dans quelques secondes ! »

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Seul dans la chambre, Enma soupira avant de lâcher en un petit murmure :

« Je pensais que Natsu ne se nourrissait que de flammes... »

Haussant les épaules, il s'assit sur le lit de son ami avant de s'étendre de tout son long. Il connaissait bien Tsuna. Lorsque ce dernier disait quelques secondes, cela voulait dire plus d'un quart d'heure. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, il se lassa et se retourna violemment pour se retrouver face au coussin de l'absent. Humant la délicate odeur qui émanait de l'oreiller, Enma se demanda vaguement pourquoi Tsuna se comportait d'une façon si étrange. Sentant le sommeil l'enlacer, il finit par fermer ses yeux et se laisser tomber dans l'étreinte de Morphée.

Entretemps, Tsuna tentait de résister à son envie de tordre le coup de Natsu. Essayant de se convaincre que cela ne servait à rien, l'adolescent finit par jeter un regard mauvais au félin. Ce dernier lui fit un regard de chaton à la chat Potté. Jurant entre ses dents, le garçon laissa tomber toute idée meurtrière envers sa boîte-arme. Il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais à passer à l'acte. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Avec l'autre qui se jetait sur les genoux du premier beau gosse venu...

Tsuna se figea sur place. Que venait-il de penser ? Venait-il réellement de penser que son ami, le Dixième Shimon, Kozato Enma, était un beau gosse ?

Sans plus réfléchir, il se frappa, fort, la tête contre la porte de son réfrigérateur. Espérant sans doute évacuer toute pensée étrange qui put traîner dans sa tête...  
>Sans succès, bien sûr.<p>

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment où il monologua intérieurement, l'adolescent finit par décider une chose. Il allait premièrement parler à Enma pour excuser son comportement et le fait qu'il lui ait causé une nouvelle blessure. Deuxièmement, il irait voir Reborn, qui créchait désormais chez Kyoko, où comme par hasard séjournait ces temps-ci Colonello, pour en savoir plus sur ce qui lui arrivait avec Natsu. Mais, il allait surtout enfermer l'animal dans sa boîte pour éviter toute autre situation gênante. Cependant, au moment où il allait rappeler Natsu, il croisa les yeux de ce dernier. Ce dernier lui fit un énième regard de chaton perdu, mouillé par la pluie et n'ayant pas mangé depuis des lunes. Et, bien sûr, il ne put résister à tant de charme. Ignorant le rugissement mental de triomphe qui parcourut son esprit, Tsuna prit son lion dans les bras et marcha à pas feutrés, après tout il était plus de deux heures du matin, vers sa chambre.

Mais, en ouvrant la porte, le futur Parrain se figea. Le tableau qu'offrait un Enma endormi, nonchalamment étendu sur le lit défait, avec ses mèches couleur d'automne ébouriffées et caressant délicatement les yeux fermés aux longs cils qui ombraient les pommettes de l'endormi, était trop pour un Sawada.

Déglutissant bruyamment, il marcha, en évitant du mieux qu'il put les diverses affaires jonchant le sol de sa chambre, vers son lit. Là, il resta comme de rondelles de flan. Que devait-il faire ? Réveiller Enma qui semblait dormir comme un bienheureux ? Ou alors faire en sorte de placer un futon en faisant le moins de bruit ? Se décidant pour la deuxième option, il se pencha pour sortir d'en-dessous du lit son futon de rechange. Cependant, ce dernier fit un petit bruissement en traînant sur le parquet qui réveilla à moitié l'endormi.

« Tsuna-kun ? » demanda d'une voix pâteuse ce dernier.

L'interpellé frissonna. Avait-on idée de parler avec une telle voix !

« Que fais-tu ? » articula difficilement Enma en levant la tête pour mieux voir ce que faisait son ami.

« Je sors le futon pour dormir » parvint finalement à déclarer l'adolescent en ignorant les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Notamment celles qui mettaient en scène le dit-futon et l'endormi.

« Pas besoin » grogna presque le Shimon en se reculant. « Viens, il y a assez de place et c'est ton lit. »

Au bout d'une longue discussion, ils finirent par décider de dormir ensembles dans le lit et Tsuna se rigidifia en sentant le souffle de l'autre garçon contre son cou.

«_ Oh non, non, non, tout mais pas ça !_ » gémit-il mentalement alors que le corps à ses côtés devenait plus léger, signe qu'Enma venait de se rendormir.

Désormais, il était le seul éveillé. Soupirant car sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver, Tsuna se tourna de façon à éviter d'être tenté de toucher l'endormi et essaya ensuite de s'endormir.

**¨¨°00°¨¨**

De l'autre côté du lit, Enma ouvrit les yeux et fixa sans vraiment le voir le plafond. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela se ferait. Un léger grognement se fit entendre à ses côtés et il pencha la tête en souriant en voyant l'origine du bruit.

« Même endormi, il reste lui » murmura-t-il en contemplant les sourcils froncés de Tsuna qui dormait en bougeant de temps à autres sa tête, comme si quelque chose le gênait. Finalement, Enma eut pitié de lui et s'approcha de l'adolescent pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Aussitôt, le visage de l'endormi s'adoucit pendant qu'un vague sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Un poids apparut sur le bout du lit et sans surprise, Enma se tourna vers Natsu qui ronronnait joyeusement. Puis, le Shimon finit par rendre les armes et s'endormit. Aussitôt, il encercla des bras le corps de Tsuna et les deux se blottirent fermement l'un contre l'autre sous le regard satisfait du félin.

**¨¨°27°¨¨**

Le lendemain, lorsque le réveil sonna, Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut avec l'impression d'avoir enfin atteint le nirvana. Ne comprenant pas le pourquoi d'une telle félicité matinale, il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était dans la ferme étreinte d'une personne bien connue.

« Je l'ai encore fait » se désola-t-il en remarquant qu'Enma dormait encore. « Je vais encore devoir m'excuser et devoir supporter ses regards accusateurs. »

Mettant de côté ses inquiétudes, il se leva, en essayant difficilement de sortir des bras de l'endormi, et s'habilla en silence. Ensuite, remarquant qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant le début des cours, il se décida enfin à se jeter à l'eau. Il approcha doucement la main de l'épaule de Kozato et la secoua le plus doucement qu'il put. Enfin, en voyant que l'autre n'ouvrirait pas les yeux, il employa une manière moins douce.

« ENMA ! BOUGES-TOI, ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD ! »

On peut dire ce qu'on en veut, cette méthode marche tout de même du tonnerre. Enma sursauta, se leva et trébucha sur un pantalon qui traînait par terre, s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet de la chambre et y resta, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Par contre, Tsuna perdit les siens en voyant que le fessier de son ami, moulé dans le caleçon sombre qu'il portait pour dormir, était pointé en l'air suite à la monumentale chute du garçon.

« Tsuna-kun ? »

La voix, inquiète, le sortit de ses pensées et il se rendit compte que l'objet de celles-ci le contemplait sans rien dire, habillé et prêt pour aller à l'école. Secouant la tête pour ne pas devoir supporter plus longtemps la vision d'un Enma qui fait sa cravate avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, il se rendit alors compte d'une chose cruciale. L'heure.  
>Hibari-san allait le tuer.<p>

Il faillit y perdre la vie. Entre les tonfas du violent Préfet (quand est-ce que Dino reviendrait à Namimori ? Au moins, quand le Cavallone était présent, Hibari-san se concentrait sur une autre victime !) et les accolades franchement extrêmes de ses gardiens, Tsuna n'eut pas une seule minute à lui. Cependant, il se surprit à regarder Enma à la pause de dix heures, quand le Shimon s'entretint brièvement avec sa famille. Examinant l'air extrêmement sérieux qui apparut pendant une micro-seconde sur le visage du roux, Tsuna se demanda vaguement de quoi ce dernier pouvait discuter.

**¨¨°0°¨¨**

De l'autre côté de la salle, Enma soupira en remarquant l'air rêveur du Vongola. Sans doute devait-il songer à son élue, la belle Sasagawa Kyoko. Repoussant une vague de haine envers cette pauvre fille qui ne le méritait pas, le futur Parrain Shimon se tourna à nouveau vers Shitopi et Adelheid. Ces dernières l'examinaient avec une pointe d'inquiétude que seuls les plus fins connaisseurs auraient su déceler.

« Ça ira » les rassura calmement Enma en saisissant brièvement la main de Shitopi. « Tout ira selon le plan. »

« N'oublie pas, Enma » lui rappela d'une voix sérieuse Adelheid avant de quitter la salle.

**¨¨°27°¨¨**

Tsuna leva un sourcil de surprise en remarquant la sortie très théâtrale d'Adelheid. Cependant, voyant que les cours recommençaient, il préféra se concentrer sur ceux-ci. Avec ses notes, mieux valait le faire. Enfin, lorsque les cloches annoncèrent la fin des cours, le jeune Sawada sortit en courant de la pièce. Ignorant les appels de ses amis, il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait vers la maison de Kyoko. Devant celle-ci, allongé sur un transat, Reborn bronzait calmement dans un maillot une pièce assez étrange. Sans doute étaient-ce les multiples déchirures qui le parsemaient qui faisait cet effet.

« Ah, Dame-Tsuna, ça faisait longtemps ! » s'exclama le bébé en levant avec classe ses lunettes de soleil.

« Reborn » le salua sobrement l'adolescent. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda d'un air désintéressé l'Arcobaleno. « Je n'ai pas tout mon temps alors expliques un peu, veux-tu ? »

« Eh bien » soupira Tsuna en s'asseyant sur la pelouse verte des Sasagawa « Tout a commencé l'autre jour. À un moment, Enma-kun caressait comme d'habitude Natsu, et à l'autre, je l'ai senti. »

« Senti ? » demanda d'un air vaguement ennuyé Reborn.

« Oui, j'ai senti la caresse, comme s'il me caressait à la place de Natsu. Et, ça a empiré avec le temps. Maintenant, il suffit qu'il touche Natsu pour que je le sente également. Le pire, c'est que cette sale bête recherche son contact ! »

Sous la violente exclamation, Reborn eut un petit sourire entendu.

« _Ainsi, c'est donc ça_ » songea en riant sous cape le bébé.

« Et » dit-il cette fois-ci à voix haute, « Cela ne t'arrive qu'avec Enma ? »

« Oui »

« Dans ce cas, je ne peux t'aider. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur un autre détail. Ne cherche pas le comment, ni à expliquer la façon dont cela arrive. Cherches plutôt à trouver pourquoi cela arrive. »

Sur ces mots, Reborn remit ses lunettes et ignora avec classe toutes les protestations de son élève. Ce dernier, après un ultime hurlement de rage, fit volte-face et s'en alla. Tsuna marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à sa maison et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait sortit sa flamme. Plongé dans une telle fureur d'avoir été ignoré, il passa en vitesse devant toutes sortes de voyous et les ignora superbement. Cependant, lorsqu'il frôla l'un d'eux et incendia sans faire exprès la veste en cuir du gangster, cela engendra un tel remue-ménage qu'il dut se battre.

Tout en se plaignant mentalement d'avoir oublié ses pilules à la maison, Tsuna évita tant bien que mal les coups des autres garçons avant de tomber à terre, terrassé par un violent choc derrière sa tête. Jurant entre ses dents de ne pas avoir senti avant l'habituelle sensation de son hyper intuition, l'adolescent se roula en boule et attendit que les coups cessent. Enfin, bien des minutes après, les voyous se lassèrent et s'en allèrent, sans se soucier du corps ensanglanté qui demeurait immobile sur le sol froid de Namimori.

Se sentant peu à peu perdre conscience, Tsuna avança difficilement son bras valide vers sa bouche et regarda sans un mot sa main vide. Natsu, le seul être qui aurait pu lui sauver la vie n'était pas en forme de bague.

Le garçon ferma les yeux en souriant face à ce coup du sort. Ainsi, il ne mourrait pas sous une attaque mafieuse, mais sous les frappes d'une bande de voyous qui serait détruite par Hibari dans les jours qui suivraient. Se laissant tomber dans l'inconscience, il ne put entendre les pas lointains qui s'approchaient peu à peu.

**¨¨°0****0°¨¨**

Enma s'inquiétait. Depuis quelques minutes, il avait comme un sentiment de danger, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Puis, lorsqu'il remarqua le pelage si caractéristique du lion enflammé, il s'en rendit compte. Tsuna n'était toujours pas revenu.

Et Natsu semblait sur le point de disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Rempli par un sentiment d'urgence, Enma saisit le petit félin dans ses bras et sortit en courant de la maison des Sawada. Il parcourut en vitesse les rues principales de Namimori avant de se rendre compte que Natsu gigotait. Laissant au sol le lion, l'adolescent suivit ce dernier dans un dédale de rues sombres avant d'arriver dans une étroite ruelle où plusieurs déchets en parsemaient le sol inégalement pavé. Enfin, il remarqua le corps.

L'esprit vide de toute pensée cohérente, Enma s'approcha du garçon inconscient et en vérifia l'état. Il était blessé, ses lèvres couvertes de sang et se tenait le ventre dans un réflexe inconscient de protection.

« Toujours aussi doué pour se mettre dans le pétrin » soupira de lassitude le Shimon en comprenant l'ampleur de la tâche de Reborn.

Tsuna devait avoir un talent inné pour se fourrer dans toutes sortes de guêpiers. Puis, soupirant un dernier coup, il saisit le corps de Tsuna et le porta, difficilement, jusqu'à la résidence de ce dernier.

**¨¨°27°¨¨**

Tsuna sursauta avant de reprendre totalement conscience. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait encore l'impression d'être en danger et s'était, depuis l'incident d'avant, promis de suivre son instinct. Donc, avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, il fut prêt à se battre, ses pilules dans sa main droite, ses gants dans la gauche. Cependant, ses élans belliqueux disparurent lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son adversaire.  
>Enma, avec un bol de soupe dans les mains.<p>

Surpris, et assez gêné de s'être fait surprendre en pareille position par son ami, Tsuna retira rapidement ses gants et rangea sa boîte à pilules en riant faussement. Enma se contenta de le regarda avec son éternel air indéchiffrable.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda finalement le rouquin en déposant doucement le bol de soupe sur la table basse de la chambre.

« Hein ? » fit Tsuna qui n'arrivait à saisir la question.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu en arrives au point à t'évanouir dans la rue ? »

« Eh bien », hésita le brun en se rendant compte qu'il était en pyjama. Enma l'avait-il changé en rentrant ? Était-ce lui qui l'avait retrouvé ? Toutes ces questions lui traversèrent l'esprit pendant qu'il cherchait à exprimer ses idées. « Je suis allé chez Reborn pour qu'il m'apprenne quelque chose. Puis, en rentrant, je ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui m'entourait et j'ai bousculé une personne. Avec ma chance, c'était un voyou... »

Ce récit, qui chez toute autre personne aurait semblé une terrible malchance, fit sourire Enma.

« Ah » dit-il en levant des yeux soulagés vers le convalescent, « Je pensais que c'était autre chose. ».

Simples mots qui pourtant, grâce à leur intonation et au regard du garçon, exprimaient à la perfection l'inquiétude qu'il s'était faite lorsqu'il avait vu le corps inanimé de son ami.

« Ta mère a fait de la soupe » déclara ensuite le Shimon en changeant de sujet.

Tsuna but sa soupe en souriant. Depuis leur discussion, il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il y avait une chance, même infime, de pouvoir atteindre Enma. Ignorant les papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre, l'adolescent se concentra sur son bol et ne remarqua pas le fait que le roux le couvait des yeux.

**¨¨°00°¨¨**

La nuit tombée, Enma se retourna dans son futon en soupirant. La pointe de panique qui s'était incrustée dans sa poitrine en voyant Tsuna à terre n'était toujours pas disparue. Et ce, même s'il pouvait bien voir que ce dernier était en vie et dormait à ses côtés. Enfin, il se leva et marcha tranquillement vers la porte. Dans un tel état d'esprit, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Donc, pour passer le temps, il avait décidé de se rendre chez lui. Après tout, Tsuna courrait peu de risques d'être attaqué, vu que le véritable danger qu'était la famille Shimon était disparu depuis bien longtemps.

Les mains dans les poches de son pyjama, l'adolescent marcha sans trop se soucier du danger de se promener seul le soir. Enfin, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait devant sa maison, Enma se décida à y entrer. Aussitôt la porte refermée, il fut accueillit par une vive clameur. Shitopi et Kaoru jouaient à la console et s'insultaient en tentant de gagner à tout prix. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Julie contemplait en silence une série de photographies, probablement celles de sa future victim... compagne. À ses côtés, Adelheid affûtait sans vraiment y faire attention ses armes et écoutait d'une oreille distraite le babillage du garçon.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Enma entra dans la pièce et s'installa face à ses gardiens. Aussitôt, ceux-ci arrêtèrent de jouer et de se prélasser et tournèrent toute leur attention vers le frêle garçon.

« Alors? » demanda Shitopi, impatiente de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Il a été attaqué par de petite frappes » fit en haussant les épaules le roux. « Ce n'était pas la Mafia, il me l'a dit. Donc, nous ne devons rien faire. »

« Mais » déclara Adelheid, comprenant qu'il y avait un mais.

« Mais, je trouve que nous devrions pas laisser ces voyous sans punition. Après tout, ils ont osé s'attaquer à un Parrain. Ce qui est intolérable... »

Les yeux des adolescents s'assombrirent brièvement avant qu'un même sourire tordu ne s'affiche sur tous les visages.

« Je vois » finit par murmurer Shitopi-chan en chipotant à ses lanières, « Quel châtiment devrions-nous utiliser ? »

« Un qui soit exemplaire » suggéra Julie en sortant son paquet de cartes. « Après tout, ils ont osé s'en prendre aux Vongola, l'allié principal des Shimon. »

Tout le groupe hocha la tête. Ils savaient tous à quel point les Vongola les avaient aidés. D'abords, en les combattant pour leur montrer qu'ils étaient dans l'erreur, ensuite, en les libérant de l'ignoble prison des Vendicare.

« Donc » résuma rapidement Adelheid « On doit juste leur faire peur ? »

**¨¨°27°¨¨**

Le lendemain matin, Tsuna se réveilla avec une sensation d'inconfort. Ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Enma devait déjà être à l'école. Encore fatigué et perclus de courbatures, l'adolescent sortit lentement de son lit et posa ses pieds sur son parquet. Ensuite, il passa de longues secondes à contempler le sol avant de se rappeler que sa vie pouvait être en jeu s'il n'allait pas à l'école.

Requinqué par un élan de survie, il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et sortit à toute vitesse de sa maison. Comme il tentait de grignoter le toast qu'il avait su saisir, l'adolescent ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un se trouvait sur son chemin. Il s'en rendit bien compte lorsqu'ils se rentrèrent dedans avec force. L'arrière-train en feu d'avoir atterri brusquement sur le sol, Tsuna se tourna avec rancoeur vers le coupable de sa douleur. Face à ses yeux, Enma se leva difficilement en se tenant la tête.

« Enma-kun ! » s'exclama Tsuna en constatant les dégâts, « Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais du regarder autour de moi, et... »

Le brun continua sa diatribe pendant qu'Enma le contemplait en gardant silence, se frottant le front où apparaissait peu à peu une belle bosse.

« Ce n'est rien » déclara finalement d'une voix fatiguée le roux en levant ses yeux. « Je ne faisais pas attention, nous sommes donc tous les deux un peu coupables. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant un moment sans rien dire avant d'être tous deux traversés par un rire nerveux face à leur maladresse. Puis, ils se rendirent compte de l'heure et décampèrent le plus vite possible.

**¨¨¨°00°¨¨¨**

À la fin des cours, Tsuna s'empressa de parler à ses Gardiens, il les avait bien délaissés ces derniers temps et tenait à prendre de leur nouvelles. En entendant que le brun partait avec sa famille, Enma se demanda s'il n'allait pas rentrer à la maison pour buller tranquillement. Il fut interrompu et sortit de ses belles pensées par un bras musclé qui s'enroula autour de son cou, pour le remettre sur pieds. Suffoquant légèrement, le roux tourna brièvement la tête et se détendit en voyant que son agresseur était Kaoru.

« Viens, Adelheid veut que l'on parle » lui murmura sérieusement le baseballeur à l'oreille.

Enma hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de classe, pour se retrouver face à Rauji. Ce dernier lui sourit, et lui montra du doigt la fenêtre. De celle-ci, Enma put voir la cour, où se trouvait le reste de ses Gardiens. Comprenant le message implicite, le Parrain des Shimon sortit de l'école et se dirigea sans un mot vers leur maison. Là, il s'installa sans un mot, une aura intimidante l'entourant, sur le canapé du salon et attendit que les autres prennent la parole.

Enfin, après des secondes où les jeunes se battirent à coups de regards noirs, Shitopi prit la parole.

« Enma, n... » commença-t-elle d'une voix plutôt faible avant de la raffermir, « Nous pensons que c'est le moment. »

« Exact » approuva Julie en grattant négligemment la cicatrice qui lui avait laissé sa longue cohabitation avec Daemon Spade, « Après toutes ses semaines d'attente, nous en sommes arrivés au moment décisif. »

« Et », termina sérieusement Adelheid en saisissant la main du garçon pour qu'il cesse de se gratter, « On en a assez de te voir errer comme une âme en peine. De plus, nous commençons à fatiguer. Bientôt, nous ne pourrons plus suivre le rythme. »

« Donc » tenta de comprendre le pauvre roux pris dans cette conversation « Vous essayez de me faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'aujourd'hui, que ce soir, tout soit fini ? »

« Oui » soupirèrent presque de soulagement les jeune mafiosi.

« D'accord » déclara Enma.

Sur ce, l'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Enma » l'arrêta alors une voix grivoise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« N'oublie pas de t'amuser » fit Julie en clignant un oeil.

Le roux se contenta de lui adresser un sourire qui fit que l'ancien possédé se mette à rire.

**¨¨¨°27°¨¨¨**

Fatigué par sa soirée passée à empêcher ses amis de s'entre-tuer, Tsuna ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la lumière de sa chambre était allumée. Ce ne fut qu'en entrant qu'il vit qu'elle était occupée par une certaine personne. La même personne qui se promenait constamment dans ses pensées. Et ce, depuis qu'il avait eut son petit _problème_ avec Natsu.

Puis, Tsuna se rendit compte de l'état de son plus qu'ami.

« Enma ! » hoqueta le pauvre brun, « Mais... que fais-tu ici ? Et... pourquoi es-tu en sous-vêtements ? »

« Hm » répondit le roux en se levant du lit où il avait attendu l'arrivée du Vongola Decimo. « Parce qu'il fait chaud. »

« Mais... » tenta de réfléchir Tsuna, chose très ardue avec le corps fin et dénudé de l'objet de toutes ses pensées perverses devant ses yeux. « Cela n'explique en rien ta présence... » finit-il avec une petite voix.

« C'est évident » fit Enma en haussant ses épaules. Ce qui fit, comme le vit très bien l'autre garçon, légèrement ressortir ses pectoraux. « Je suis ici pour Natsu. »

« Ah oui »

Tsuna essaya d'enfouir en lui son sentiment de jalousie. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux d'un bout de son âme ? Entretemps, Enma saisit le petit lion en se mit à le câliner sans plus se soucier du brun.

Cependant, ce dernier se tendit en remarquant une chose. Il ressentait tout ce que pouvait sentir Natsu. Or, ce dernier était en ce moment même pressé contre le corps nu du roux. Une vague de chaleur parcourut l'entièreté du corps de Tsuna qui se demanda comment il saurait se sortir de ce pétrin. Sentant ses jambes flageoler, il décida de s'asseoir. Ainsi, il s'assit sur son lit, à quelques centimètres d'Enma qui caressait maintenant langoureusement le félin.

Natsu se retourna, offrant son ventre en pâture aux caresses, tandis que Tsuna enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, s'imaginant ailleurs pour oublier la preuve gênante du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à sentir ces caresses.

Mais, une voix douce le sortit de ses pensées, et il releva légèrement la tête pour se retrouver devant les yeux grenat d'Enma.

« Tsuna-kun ? » demanda celui-ci d'une voix étrangement basse, « Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux me le raconter, quel que soit ton problème, je saurais t'aider... »

Les joues rouges de gêne, Tsuna cacha à nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller. Comment pouvait-il oser désirer son ami alors que ce dernier s'inquiétait réellement pour lui ?

« Tsuna-kun ? »

Puis, le petit brun eut une impulsion. Son instinct tentait de lui dire quelque chose. S'il disait la vérité, quelque chose de bien arriverait. Faisant confiance aveuglément en son instinct, Tsuna se jeta à l'eau.

« C'est que » commença d'une voix très basse le Vongola Decimo, « à chaque fois que tu touches Natsu, je le ressens. Et... j'aime ça. »

Les derniers mots furent les plus durs. Tsuna crut même qu'il allait mourir sous le coup, écrasé par sa honte qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'Enma gardait son silence.

« Si ce n'est que ça » soupira ce dernier après un long silence inconfortable.

« Donc » se reprit Enma en posant la main sur l'échine du félin pour en retracer toute sa longueur, « Tu apprécies lorsque je fais ça ? »

Le frisson qui secoua l'adolescent servit de réponse au roux.

« Je vois » fit celui-ci. « Alors, si je fais ça », et il caressa lentement les oreilles rondes du lion avant d'enfouir ses mains sur le poitrail de l'animal, « tu aimes aussi ? »

Un faible gémissement en montra l'assentiment du brun.

« Cependant » déclara Enma en arrêtant ses caresses, « De cette manière, je n'arrives pas à m'imaginer le plaisir que tu ressens. Alors que, si on fait de cette manière-ci », il déposa délicatement Natsu sur le sol et saisit tout aussi gentiment la veste de Tsuna pour l'enlever. « Je peux très bien croire que tes gémissements me sont dédiés. »

Les yeux grands ouverts face au changement de caractère de son ami, Tsuna se laissa faire lorsque celui-ci lui enleva lentement chacun de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lui aussi en sous-vêtements.

« Mais, que fais-tu ? » demanda alors le Vongola qui ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

Enma le regarda longuement, semblant évaluer mentalement toutes sortes de phrases hautement intelligentes avant de répondre.

« Je vais te caresser. »

« Pourquoi ? » couina de frayeur Tsuna qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du roux.

« Parce que. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le brun alors que l'autre garçon commençait à faire des brèves caresses qui lui flanquèrent la chair de poule.

Agacé par toutes ses questions qui n'auraient de toute façon par leurs réponses, Enma leva la tête, qu'il avait baissée pour se concentrer sur le corps de Tsunayoshi, et approcha cette dernière de celle de l'autre garçon.

Enfin, alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, permettant au roux de remarquer que Tsuna haletait légèrement sous ses caresses, il prit la parole :

« Sans doute » fit-il en baissant progressivement la tête et en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte, « Parce que j'en ai envie. »

Sur ce, Enma décida qu'ils avaient assez discuté et passa à la vitesse supérieure. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous la mince couche de vêtements qui restaient sur le corps frêle de Tsuna, le faisant hoqueter de plaisir lorsqu'il toucha au but et retira le caleçon. Et, alors qu'il découvrait que le brun était assez sensible à un certain point du cou, Enma sentit qu'on lui enlevait son sous-vêtement. Croisant le regard entendu de son partenaire, le roux sourit et se souleva, juste assez pour que Tsuna puisse lui retirer entièrement le vêtement.

Aussitôt, des mains timides vinrent s'enrouler autour de son sexe et Enma retint un gémissement. Si Tsuna se montrait si entreprenant, il pouvait déjà imaginer la suite de la nuit...

Cependant, il était décidé à parvenir à ses fins et saisit les mains de Tsuna pour les entrelacer avec les siennes.

« Laisses-toi faire » murmura-t-il à un Tsuna aux yeux embrumés par le plaisir.

Le petit brun hocha rapidement la tête, attendant quasi impatiemment que le roux reprenne ses caresses.  
>Qui arrivèrent rapidement. Enma parcourut du bout des doigts tout le corps de son amant et en mémorisa tous ses rencoins. Puis, le roux présenta trois doigts à Tsuna. Ce dernier comprenant inconsciemment ce qu'on lui voulait, les lécha lentement tout en plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Enma.<p>

Celui-ci plaça alors son amant sur le lit et lui entrouvrit les jambes. Les joues rouges de devoir être dans une telle position, Tsuna essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'il se trouvait sur le point de _le_ faire avec Enma. Ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis un certain temps. Son anxiété augmenta lorsqu'il senti l'intrusion d'un doigt dans son intimité. Doigt qui fut bientôt rejoint par deux autres. Après un bref sentiment d'inconfort, Tsuna ressentit soudain une pointe de pur plaisir. Sans comprendre, il bougea son bassin pour en avoir plus.

Face au tableau d'un Tsuna gémissant, oublieux du monde et seulement concentrer sur son plaisir, Enma eut quelques difficultés à rester calme. Si son amant osait afficher une attitude qui clamait qu'il voulait qu'on le prenne, Enma devait encore se retenir. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner s'il blessait le brun lors de leurs ébats.

Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Tsuna et y lut son assentiment, le roux lâcha prise.

Il fut rapidement en Tsuna, et après lui avoir accordé un répit pour qu'il s'accoutume à sa présence, il commença un mouvement de va et viens progressifs que Tsuna appréciait vraiment vu les gémissements qu'il ne cessait d'étouffer dans ses bras.

Puis, alors que le plaisir mutuel augmentait, les mouvements se firent saccadés, Tsuna enfonça ses ongles dans la chair des épaules d'Enma, le suppliant en un continuel murmure d'accélérer, jusqu'au paroxysme de l'acte.

Au bout de souffle, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas tandis qu'ils reprenaient chacun leur souffle. Tsuna parcourait lentement les épaules de son amant, s'attardant sur les quelques marques de sa passion, tandis qu'Enma les couvrait de la couverture qui avait été rejetée au début de leurs ébats. Ensuite, alors que Tsuna se blottissait contre l'autre garçon, ce dernier l'embrassa en exprimant tous ses sentiments.

Ce fut leur premier véritable baiser. Ce que ne manqua pas de réaliser Tsuna à voix haute.

« Il y en aura d'autres » lui affirma Enma en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Et » hésita le petit brun, « Toujours après avoir fait _ça _? »

« Aussi » sourit le roux en admirant le rouge qui s'étalait gracieusement sur les joues de son désormais petit-ami.

Alors, assommé par tous ces chocs émotionnels et par l'effort physique, Tsuna s'endormit comme un bienheureux. Pendant qu'Enma ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« _Il faut que je pense à remercier Adelheid_. » songea-t-il alors en caressant doucement les cheveux de l'endormi. « _Et Julie aussi. Après tout, c'est lui qui a posé cette illusion sur Natsu. Je lui doit bien ça..._ »

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'ai plus qu'un mot à dire : Reviews ?<strong>


End file.
